


A Flower For Your Thoughts

by mauvera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera
Summary: Seeking an escape, Victor finds himself in the quaint town of Hatsetsu. While wandering through the streets he comes across the most beautiful man selling flowers on a street corner.





	A Flower For Your Thoughts

The sky was pink. Lashes of colour streaking across the blushing heavens. The tones and hues fell gently to the ground, in peach and ruby, smattering the earth with a glow of yet another gorgeous sunset. Just looking at the beaming town around him caused a smile to tug at the edges of Victor’s lips. Hasetsu was not well known across the world, yet Victor stumbling across it had been a great mistake, pleasant surprises seemed to wait around every corner of the quaint seaside village.

Cherry blossoms floated gracefully underfoot as he and Maccachin wandered thoughtlessly through the scenery. If he was honest with himself it was the most relaxed Victor had felt in years. Of course the ice was a home to him, a place where he could soar and fly, where nature itself couldn’t hold him down. Yet with the ice came fame, ultimately nothing he couldn’t handle, but there was an ache inside of his chest, a need to free himself from the pressure of the sport. Victor lived to skate, but he couldn’t ignore the gnawing feeling that there actually was more to life beyond the rinks.

Of course, Yakov would be furious if he found out where Victor had gone. If he knew that his prized pupil had secretly booked the next flight to Japan on a whim, on a feeling, Victor would never hear the end of it. The slight paranoia of his disobedience had been dutifully left behind in his hotel along with the phone that could very well be ringing to itself, awaiting a response from its absent owner as Yakov yelled impatiently on the other end of the line.

The smile had drawn back into a chuckle as Victor imagined Yakov’s face when Victor would not be picking up. Turning the corner to catch up with his stray poodle Victor turned his attention back to his beautiful surroundings as the street opened up into a wider courtyard. Trees swung loosely in the soft breeze, framing the yard in motion. Maccachin’s joyful pants blending into the twittering of birds, holed up along the tiled rooftops. Perhaps it had been by mistake that Victor had chosen this town, without a notable feature to its name, or perhaps it had been fate.

Of course, the only reason Victor hoped it was the second option was because of the extraordinarily good looking man talking animatedly at a nearby stall. If it was fate, then Victor was sure as hell not going to let this golden opportunity pass him by.

A sharp whistle left his mouth, calling Maccachin back to his side. One must have every element on their side when going to talk to good looking foreigners, and an adorable poodle was the greatest weapon of all when trying to win their hearts. Once joined by his companion Victor swallowed the few nerves bubbling in his throat and sauntered up to the counter.  
His great plan of attack, involving a suave entrance followed by a charming introduction, then followed by their instant falling in love, was thwarted by the entrance of a customer reaching the wooden desk first. The woman began amiably chatting in rapid Japanese, pointing out a selection of flowers from the stacks behind the man. Victor hung back, subtly arranging himself by a nearby street lamp, patting Maccachin absently. The flower boy turned to gather the chosen gifts, chatting all the while.

Victors limited understanding of the language revealed absolutely nothing as he watched the customer shamelessly flirt with the flower boy. The batting of heavy eyelids, and graceful curve of her lips seemed to fly straight past him, as he continued to package her roses with a bow. The girl seemed somewhat put out by the lack of response she was getting, seeing just as clearly as Victor that the man was too oblivious to note her flirting. Conceding with a smile and a wink she bid farewell and wandered off onto a nearby street, casting a wistful look over her shoulder.

Immediately the flower boy returned to clearing his stall. Wiping stray petals from his bench he rearranged a display of peonies perched atop the counter. Sweeping his gaze across the charming courtyard Victor steadied his breathing and leapt energetically towards the flower stall. Despite his slight, embarrassing tripping over his own feet his continued with the plan of his suave entrance. Sidling up to the counter he barely had to try to arrange his face in the award winning smile that the cameras loved so dearly. Having practiced that expression for years of championships, he had yet to see the dazzling grin fail. And yet the moment he made contact with the swirling brown of flower boy’s eyes, he was met with nothing more than a friendly grin. The kind reserved for customers, and only customers. Not the grin of seeing the new love of his life, like Victor expected.

“Kon'nichiwa kyō wa dono yō ni shite imasu ka? Hana ga sukidesu ka?”

The melodic lilt of his voice seemed to entrance Victor. The winning smile slipping unconsciously into a soft pout at how unfair it was that such a gorgeous man was also gifted with such a sugary voice. Several moments passed before Victor came to realise the gaze directed back at him was more of concern than love. Blinking in surprise at the flower boys worried features, Victor shuffled uncomfortably before realising it was his turn to speak. Very little detective work went into his realising that the flower boy probably did not speak Russian.

“Uh, sorry. You don’t speak English do you?” It was not exactly the charming introduction he had hoped for. However the relief on the other man’s face that Victor was no longer staring dazedly at him was refreshing.

“Yes, I do. I can now see why you were so confused at first.” His sweet voice chuckled, and Victor’s heart fluttered ever so much faster at the sound. “I was worried you were not okay there for a moment, you seemed a bit out of it.”

The blush that wanted to crawl its way across his cheeks was no longer from just looking at the pretty flower boy, it was now tinged with an edge of embarrassment as Victor realised how much of a fool he had been. As a five time world champion one would think he could manage a simple conversation with a cute man and yet there he was fumbling for words after messing up his own introduction. The scattering of nerves had returned, itching at his throat as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“Ah my mistake, I was clearly too overwhelmed with your beauty to think straight.” Well, that was not what he had planned on saying. However judging by the rapid streak of red pooling in the face of the flower boy, his admittedly direct approach had made far more of an impact than the other woman’s flirting attempts had achieved. The flower boy’s blush deepened as Victor grinned at him again.

“Well, that is awfully sweet of you.” He paused, clearly unsure of where to go from there. “I suppose you came here for some flowers though? Not me.” Victor would have been charmed by how humble he was being if it were not for the fact that he had now reached as far in his plan as he could and was stuck for what on earth he should say next. “Who says I couldn’t come here for both?”

It was one hell of a surprise for Victor when the flower boy just rolled his eyes, clearly thinking Victor had not just meant every single word he had just said. Apparently, Victor thought, this would be harder than he expected. The flower boy was oblivious, totally oblivious to just how serious he was about flirting with him. For half a moment he actually considered revealing he was a world champion just to see if his fame would entice the other man. He quickly shut that idea down because he was going to get flower boy to see he liked him and he was going to do it as Victor, not as his titles. Seconds stretched between them before the flower boy began talking again.

“Even if you came for both, flowers are what I specialise in so how can I help you with those?” A smirk began to flicker across his features as an idea began to form haphazardly in his mind. Leaning down he rubbed his hand into the soft fur of Maccachin, catching the dog’s attention. “What do you think Maccachin? Do you want some flowers from the cute man?” The flower boy leant over the counter to see what Victor was doing down there, when he caught sight of the poodle it seemed he froze. Maccachin replied to Victors soft voice in a hearty bark, and he could actually hear the flower boy’s breath hitch in his throat before he began to coo softly at the animal before him. He seemed so excited by the presence of the dog he completely ignored victor and raced around the counter to pat the poodle. Admittedly the sight of flower boy smiling so widely while playing with his dog made Victor happy to have helped bring the joy to the others face, unfortunately as the flower boy continued to ignore him in favour of the dog, Victor reconsidered his decision to involve Maccachin.

Finally lifting his gaze from the excited dog the flower boy gazed up into the flushed face of Victor. A blush crept along the smaller man’s face as he considered how he must look, kneeling on the ground patting a stranger’s dog and ignoring his own customer. The hasty flustering of flower boy trying to scramble back to his feet brought a soft chuckle from Victor lips. Eventually standing back at his post behind the counter the flower boy struggled to find the right way to apologise for his behaviour. While he was still figuring that out, Victor’s hands had shoved themselves deep in his coat pocket to avoid the slight tremble in his fingers. The sight of the cute flower seller had messed up every plan he had of charming him over. Clenching his fist over a handful of notes he yanked them from his coat and held them out to the flower boy.

“Take this.” Charming and wooing had clearly not gotten him very far, he was already flustered by the sight of the flower boy so happily and innocently playing with his dog, it honestly overwhelmed Victor. His mission had failed, and he figured he might as well just run away while he was almost ahead. Yakov would be calling him, and his impromptu holiday would have to stop, so he figured he could get away with this blunder, it would come to nothing anyway.

The flower boy continued to stand there in slight shock, seeing the silver haired stranger clutching the notes tightly, waving them in front of his nose. Furrowing his brow in confusion he tentatively reached out his hand to collect the money, not missing the moment when their hands touched and the other man seemed to jolt away in surprise. At that point his cheeks were as pink as the sunset above them. Seeing that the customer was refusing to meet his eyes he decided to push on and try to do business as usual, ignoring the slight flutter of joy he felt looking at the bashful stranger.

“Oh, thanks. Well, you could buy a dozen roses with that much if you’d like?” It was not very often a customer just shoved money at him without requesting anything specific, whatever that guy’s deal was flower boy had no idea how to handle it. “Yeah sure, thank you…?” At that point Victor had given up on trying to be smooth, happy to be as flustered as he wanted, but he remembered to leave the question at the end of his thanks, hoping the flower boy would put a pretty name to the equally pretty face.

“I’m Yuuri.” The flower boy threw a smile back at the foreigner as he gathered the roses up from the displays surrounding him. Victor could not help but grin in return before reaching across the counter to gather the pile of flowers in his arms. Peeking over the edge of petal he looked at the bemused expression of the flower boy, as though the other man was contemplating how to address Victor with his arms struggling to hold the overflowing stalks and leaves in his grasp. “Would you like them delivered? We do have a delivery service and it seems like it would be far easier than just holding them all like that.” Gnawing on his lip Yuuri’s eyes shifted over the petals to meet Victor’s gaze, wanting to help the struggling man but not willing to intrude.

Victor let out an airy laugh before the inklings of an idea began to form in the back of his mind, soon enough a blush began to creep across his cheeks as he committed to his newest plan. “No it’s okay.” He murmured finally responding to Yuuri’s question, “I’m fine thanks, I just.. Uh?” The new plan was not going as well as he had hoped, “I think I bought too many,” the huge breathe he took in was let out all at once in an incredible rush as he blurted “But I think you’re really cute so do you maybe want some?” Thrusting his hand forward with five roses clutched in his white knuckled grip he held the wavering stems right into Yuuri’s face which soon had a blush matching the intense red of Victors.  
In a move that surprised them both Yuuri reached forward to accept the roses, smothering his face behind the soft hues of red as he tried to think of a way to properly respond. Peeking over the roses he looked up to see the foreign man equally as uncomfortable and also a little bit hopeful. A mad plan began to form in Yuuri’s mind. Gently placing the precious flower on the counter he reached for the pen tucked in the corner and grabbed at the nearest slip of paper, brushing the ink over the flower print design. Signing his note with a small doodle of a rose he passed the sheet back to the waiting man not turning to see the smile that lit up his whole face at the sight of Yuuri’s number scrawled across it.

Victor began to turn back to the street he came from, Maccachin’s lead in one hand, the roses and notes clutched happily in the other, until he decided to abandon all sense and faced the flower boy, Yuuri, again.

“And by the way, my name is Victor, soon to be the love of your life.”

Neither of them noticed the grin etched on the others face for the rest of the day, grins that only grew wider when a message appeared on screen.

**Hello Flower Boy**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a comic that I have currently lost whoops, if the fic seems familiar let me know if you know where I stole the idea from ahah.  
> Anyway hope you like it :)


End file.
